1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to magnifying lenses and, more particularly, to a portable, free-standing magnifying lens particularly adapted for aiding in reading.
2. Description of the Related Art
Those of us with impaired vision when viewing printed material or objects at an xe2x80x9cup-closexe2x80x9d position, often rely on portable magnifiers to aid in our viewing duties. While these magnifiers certainly work, they require the user to hold them at a certain distance above the viewed item. Of course, if this is done for an extended period of time, such while reading a book or a newspaper, one""s hands and arms will quickly tire. Also, if the user is using their hands to perform other tasks while viewing, such as typing or writing, the situation quickly becomes awkward and clumsy. These problems are not only limited to those with impaired vision, but to anyone who may use a portable magnifier at one time or another such as those viewing photographs with small levels of detail, those working on circuit boards with very small components, or anyone who works with items at a very small detail.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose a portable magnifier stand for either writing or reading:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,562 issued in the name of Griffin
U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,283 issued in the name of Meyer et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,647 issued in the name of Calhoun
U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,350 issued in the name of Gollhofer
U.S. Pat. No. 2,056,093 issued in the name of Stanley
The following patents describe a book holder with a magnified viewing window:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,382 issued in the name of Cowden
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,127 issued in the name of Nelson
U.S. Pat. No. 2,527,071 issued in the name of Pierce
U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,115 issued in the name of Davis discloses a magnifying map viewer.
And, U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,173 issued in the name of Waterhouse describes an illuminated magnifier reading device.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus which provides portable magnification in a manner that can be used in a free-standing, non-hand-held manner.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved magnifying device.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved portable, free-standing magnifying lens particularly adapted for aiding in reading.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a magnifying system is provided to aid in the viewing or reading of book, papers or similar documents by those with impaired vision. The invention uses a magnifying lens, such as a Fresnel lens, with approximate overall dimensions of eight by eleven inches. The lens is supported in an attractive wood or plastic frame of various designs and is supported by a series of four legs in each corner. The legs are adjustable in length by the use of a spring-based telescopic adjustment system that allows the user to adjust for different parameters such as strength of magnification, object size, level of vision impairment and the like. The legs also fold over against the frame in a manner similar to a card table to allow the invention to be carried in a case, a briefcase or just allow for easier transportation with reduced risk of damage.
The use of the present invention will allow those with vision impairments the ability to read book, newspapers, and similar documents in a manner that is quick, easy and cost effective.